I Wished For You
by BlackRoseInc
Summary: This fic was to be entered in the First Annual Ichigo x Orihime Tanabata Festival over at Five Lifetimes, One Love message board. I didn't finish it time, so here it is being published for the second time on the net.


Outside the long windows of the store, a mild wind blew gently. Orihime held the bag tightly in the only free hand she had. Bandages covered her still healing wounds. 

She loved the summer. Children playing, the smell of Cherry Blossoms lightly tickling her senses, the day was perfect.

The walk home was tranquil.

Friends from school stopped her along the way, and casual conversations they exchanged. No one asked about her injuries, and that is how she wanted it. No one really talked about what had happened, not even those who were there. Deep down, Orihime was still living it constantly. She wondered how Ichigo was dealing with everything.

Six months have past since they came back to the real world, and she has not talked to him since. She would see him walking past her house, stopping every time to look up to her sitting by the window. She would quickly move away from the view, she did not know what to say to him. Was he mad at her? Why did he never stop to say hello? Did he still think of her as a friend? Those were the unanswered questions running through her mind, and tonight she was going to get those answers.

Rukia and Renji came upon her as she was beginning to climb the front steps. Renji grabbed her bags and took them in for her. The pair still had a duty to the town.

"It's been a while. How are you, Hime?" Rukia inquired using the pet name she gave Orihime.

"Yes, it has been. I'm doing well." she replied quickly.

"He misses you. This separation is killing him," Rukia added.

Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Can you take this to him?" The note in her hand shook slightly.

Rukia nodded as she collected Renji from Orihime's kitchen. Rukia scolded Renji for fixing a snack while the girls talked. "But I haven't eaten all day", He whined as the pair left. Orihime laughed for the first time in months, listening to her friends bickering as they walked down the street.

Ichigo answered the constant pounding at his door. He rolled his eyes upon opening the door to see Rukia and Renji standing there.

"Here" was all she said, and they left him standing there.

His heart jumped into his throat as he looked at the only word written on the piece of paper.

"Ichigo" He knew the handwriting and it belonged to Orihime. He returned to the sanctuary of his bedroom to read the note.

Ichigo,

Can you come over tonight, for dinner? We have some catching up to do.

Orihime

"You can do this", he told himself looking in the mirror. "How hard could it be? You've wanted to say it for a long time" Ichigo sighed, "What if she?" He shook the thought out of his head and got ready for the evening.

The tuna steaks simmered in a sweet bean sauce. Rice steamed to perfection. Custard pudding chilled while Orihime readied herself for the evening. A deep red kimono hung on the back of the door as she finished with her hair. Orihime took a long look at herself in the mirror, "What do you have to be nervous for? It's only Ichigo."

Ichigo stood outside her door. Nervous, his hands were wet from sweat. Battle scars were visible on his left hand. "Just knock on the door you fool," He whispered to himself, raising his hand to the door. "It's now or never," He added, knocking lightly on the door.

Orihime jumped at the sound of a knock at her door. "Just a second" she shouted, finishing up in the kitchen. She hurried to the door, fixing her kimono along the way. Upon opening the door, Ichigo stood there, black pants, white shirt, and a red tie. He looked so beautiful to Orihime. In his hand, he held cherry blossoms, one of her favorite flowers.

Her lower lip quivered, and a single teat fell from her cheek. "Ichigo." she managed to say. He wiped the tear from her face, "Orihime," His voice quivered.

Her emotions took over, and she fell into his open arms. "I've missed you," she cried out. His strong hands wrapped around her tightly, "I've missed you too." They held onto each other forever it seemed, but in reality, it was a few minutes.

Ichigo watched Orihime ready their plates with a smile on his face. The sunlight coming through the kitchen window radiated a golden glow on her long red hair.

They laughed and talked about the past six months during dinner.

Ichigo timidly touched her hand, "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. What makes you think something is wrong?" She willed her eyes to look into his face even though they strained to turn away.

He raised an eyebrow, "I can see it in your eyes, talk to me, please."

Orihime let out a slow sigh as she stood up, "I'm scared." Walking towards the open window, the street below was crowded.

Ichigo slowly walked up behind her, reached out and touched her shoulder, "Scared about what?" He turned her around to look in her eyes, "I have these dreams of Aizen coming here and taking me away from everything I know."

Orihime tearfully glanced at him, "I'm sorry for what I put everyone through." She shook her head, "I've hurt a lot of people with the decision I made. I don't blame you if you hate me."

He caressed her cheek, "No more tears. Come with me, I want to show you something."

As the couple walked among the crowds in the streets, he felt a sadness coming from Orihime; slowly he wrapped his arm around her, drawing her closer to his body. In return, she held onto him tightly.

Colorful streamers and lanterns decorated the streets. Lit candles floated past as they came to a stop at the center of a wooden bridge.

"Now, look around. If you didn't do what you did, and I didn't do what I did, none of these people would be here today." Ichigo turned to face her, "You saved all these people. You don't have to fear Aizen no more. He can never hurt you again."

He took her hands into his, "We could never hate you, everyone loves you." he paused for a moment, "I love you."

Orihime stood in a daze, "What did you say?" was the only thing she could get out.

He leaned in until his lips were almost touching hers. His eyes made contact with hers. "I love you." and sealed his confession with a kiss. It took Orihime a few moments to realize what was going on. Finally, her body relaxed, and her eyes closed tightly. Ichigo drew her closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

A shrill scream from Chizuru intruded their kiss.

Before Ichigo could say anything, Tatsuki retaliated quickly. "For once Chizuru, could you be happy for Orihime." and dragged her away from the happy couple.

Ichigo turned his attention back to Orihime, "Now, where were we?" She kissed him quickly, "I love you too, Ichigo."

Their evening continued meandering through shops, chatting with fellow classmates and eating ice cream with the Kurosaki clan.

Hand and hand, walking down the path they past Rukia and Renji sitting on a bench near the river. Rukia smiled and nodded her approval.

"Did you make a wish?" He asked, stopping under a Cherry Blossom tree. She blushed, pointing to the brightly colored piece of paper she had hung up earlier that day. Ichigo smiled as he read her wish.

Orihime leaned up against the tree, "I wished for you."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I wished to be closer to you."

Rukia's denreishinki rang; a sure sign trouble was near. Ichigo looked at Renji, and then back to Orihime, "Can you two handle this one?" Orihime held onto him tightly, "I'm taking the night off", He paused, tucking a loose hair behind Orihime's ear "We have a lot of catching up to do."

The End


End file.
